


Keeping it in the band

by platinumnib



Category: Within Temptation (Band)
Genre: Coitus, F/M, Promiscuity, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, sharing a sexual partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumnib/pseuds/platinumnib
Summary: Monogamy is a useless social construct designed to keep Sharon from sleeping with Ruud, but thankfully, she doesn’t fall into the trap.





	

Every single thing he did screamed sex - at least it did to her. Even when he played, she couldn’t help but wish he could make her twist and vibrate with his fingers the same as the strings of his guitar. For years, now, she had been around him just about every day and never dared to try anything that could get her laid.

Until the previous day’s drunken celebration, when she had mustered enough willpower for a hearty screw it to everything holding her back. Then they had both blacked out and she had had to wait until the morning. But now he was all hers, she thought, as she quietly pushed the door to his hotel room.

The water was running; Sharon decided to make herself at ease while she waited for him. When Ruud came out of the bathroom, her shoes and top were off and her bra was going the same way until he spoke.

“What the hell are you doing?”

She turned around with a smile and finished taking it off. Apparently, he’d postponed the shower when he’d heard someone come into the room. And so he was topless himself, his lean and feline frame exposed to her lusty looks.

“I need something, Rudy.”

“What do you need that you have to be naked for?” he asked, previous knowledge of her many eccentricities allowing him to keep some composure. She walked to him, slowly swaying her hips and generous bust but he backed off reflexively until the wall stopped him.

“You, Rudy, inside me.”

She kissed him right next to his mouth, while her hand went for his trousers. He put his own hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her back.

a“Don’t you think I’m good enough?” she pouted.

“I don’t think you need to come to me for sex. Why don’t you just go to Robert?”

“Diversity. And I fucking love you.”

She put her lips to his, pleasantly surprised to feel him not only kissing back, but doing so with even more ardor than she’d shown.

Once she was done fumbling with his belt and zipper, she fell to her knees and pulled his hardness free.

She teased the head with her fluttering tongue and, far from pushing her away, he leant back against the wall. Sharon went further, running her tongue up and down the thick shaft she couldn’t wait to have inside her, sucking softly on the tip every few licks.

Ruud let out a strangled groan when she took him in her mouth.

“You’re wonderful, Sharon.”

She answered with a lusty giggle before resuming her work.

Unexpectedly, he threaded a hand in her hair and grasped a handful of locks, forcing a small groan out of her, but only gently lowered her head onto his cock to stop her teasing. She took the hint and started bobbing up and down at a steady rhythm, almost taking his full length in with a whorish slurping noise.

The feeling was divine, but the eyes looking up at him were smug, as if their owner thought she was still in control. He had to show her otherwise.

He helped her along with a firmer grip and a more insistent push on her head until his member went all the way inside her mouth and nudged the back of her throat. She gasped, trying to keep up with the new rhythm without retching.

When he saw her cheeks flush a bright red, he drew out, letting her take a deep breath and wipe the slobber from her lips.

“Get up,” he demanded rather than asked.

As soon as Sharon was on her feet, he shoved her roughly against the wall. She grunted, raising her hands in reflex, but he pinned them to the wall with his own and claimed her mouth. Their tongues rolled around one another, battling for dominance. She had thought, coming in, that she’d win easily, but she was far from sure anymore. Ruud was getting less and less forgiving by the second, the kisses having become hard enough to bruise.

She tried to get the upper hand, but he pushed her back and took full control of the kiss. Finally, unable to stop his assault, she surrendered not to give him reason to be more brutal still.

He let go of her lip, pulling on it with his teeth along the way, so hard she had to contain a little scream.

“If you don’t go along, I’ll hurt you.”

“You’re hurting me now.”

“I’ll hurt you a lot more if you try to do this your way.”

The lead singer didn’t lead anything anymore. She nodded, looking down at the ground and he let go of her sore wrists.

He attacked more viciously now that she couldn’t defend, slipping his fingers under her panties and right onto her wet entrance. The guitar-roughened thumb strummed her clit while two fingers pushed between her folds. She groaned as his digits parted her lower lips, sinking into her core.

“Fuck…” she muttered.

He worked them in and out slowly, never releasing the pressure of his thumb. With every thrust, she moaned a little louder and her legs weakened. She was struggling to stay up, leaning back against the wall for support.

Pulling his fingers out, he presented them in front of her mouth.

“Be nice,” he repressed the protest in her incensed eyes. Ruud had known her long enough to read her expressions like an open book, and he could see she enjoyed being roughed up. Only, that he had taken control so easily made her angry and vulnerable, but she’d learn to live with it.

She opened her lips slightly and tasted her own wetness on the fingers being pushed in. As she licked them clean, the smidge of rebellion there still was disappeared entirely, replaced by a needy and pleading look. Ruud’s smile widened and the corners of his eyes crinkled; she was tamed.

When his fingers exited her mouth they were replaced by his demanding tongue exploring inside and having a faint taste in turn of her sex. He couldn’t take the time to lick up her arousal and get a proper mouthful, he wouldn’t get on his knees for that.

A quick look into her eyes and she answered with an obviously wanting groan, shimmying out of her pants and underwear. His hand smoothed up her thigh and firmly grabbed onto her ass as he got his body right against hers. In a single, powerful motion, he plunged halfway into her entrance.

The pace was slow at first then, little by little, she loosened around him and he could sink in further with every rock of his hips. For two or three minutes, they settled into a leisurely rhythm, both moaning in sync.

But the last of her coherent thoughts was thrown aside when he quickened his thrusts without a warning and she clawed at his back with a hiss. He barely noticed her nails; all he was aware of was Sharon’s tight, velvety sheath sucking him in as he took her again and again, invigorated by the sounds she made. They were almost screams at that point, the perfect answer to his harsh groans and animalistic plowing of her as he chased his climax.

Hooking a leg behind Ruud’s, she pulled him in a fraction of an inch deeper and that was enough. She felt him spill deep inside her belly with a powerful thrust and muffle his growl by nuzzling her neck.

Somewhere at the back of her mind, she remembered she wasn’t on the pill. Maybe there would come a time when she’d start caring, but while he was still buried inside her, getting pregnant from Ruud didn’t seem at all like a bad idea.

She hadn’t cum yet, he could pull out of her, make her suck him clean and leave her on the ground like a broken doll; the smallest - selfish and mildly sadistic - parcel of him wanted to do just that.

“Please, please, don’t stop!” she begged, terrified he would bereave her of her own completion.

He didn’t. Instead, he went on with his fast, unrelenting thrusts that hit the perfect spot to drive Sharon to the brink. Just another plunge with a hand pulling on her hair to keep her eyes on his, and she tipped over it. Her muscles tightened, her toes curled and Sharon quivered all over with the jolt of pleasure flying through her body, too breathless even to voice her ecstasy. It was suddenly worth being treated like a bitch if only she could come undone in his arms afterwards. It was a glorious moment, after which she felt every ounce of strength she had drain right out of her body.

Thankfully, Ruud gently held her up in his arms.

“You’re so mean!” she could barely utter in his ear, still holding onto him with her arms and legs. The only answer was a kiss lovingly planted on her forehead.

He lifted Sharon up and eased her body onto the bed before taking a moment to marvel at his work. Her hair was a mess, her skin was all glistening with sweat, her thigh, arm and wrists carried bluish marks his grip had left and faint remnants of her lipstick were smeared all around her mouth.

“You look like a rape victim,” he stated appreciatively.

She smiled and beckoned him into the bed.

“Thank you for that.”

As she panted, reveling in her afterglow with a happy smile, Ruud came to lie down so his face hovered a few inches above hers.

“You know I would have let you do me anytime if you’d asked, Rudy.”

“I’m not very nice to be with,” he said, trailing his hand over the middle of her belly, making her shudder unwittingly.

“Maybe I don’t like to be treated too nice. Maybe that’s why I need you.”

His beard pricked her delicate skin when he kissed her cheek and his jaw rubbed against hers.

“What about Rob?”

“Rob understands there’s no reason I can’t love you both.”

“No there isn’t,” he smiled.

He kissed her soft lips and traced her jaw with little pecks to finally settle on the crook of her neck, where his lips marked the skin with a small purple bruise. She moaned soft and low, thinking about maybe kissing him too but his phone rang on the bedside table (some song or other by Dragonforce) and he sighed, standing to pick it up.

After a minute, he held the phone away from his ear and turned around.

“Rob’s asking about you. What should I tell him?”

She seemed to think for a short moment, looking up at the ceiling, then back down with a grin.

“Tell him I’ll be sleeping here because you wrecked me so bad I can’t walk.”

“Uhmm… She’s sleeping with me tonight,” he spoke into the phone. “Too much sex, not enough exercise.”

“Too much sex for Sharon?”

Judging by the tone, he was slightly impressed by his bandmate.

“Meh,” he shrugged. “Natural skill and feisty groupies.”

“Good for you, champ,” he heard Robert answer. “Just kiss her for me.”


End file.
